The Military man and the Coralian
by Hozic
Summary: The Summary for this story is inside. you just have to read to find out. Rated M for Blood, Cursing, and Romance, along with a love triangle


Hello everyone, This is Hozic I'm starting my First Eureka seven Fan fic. I hope it goes well, now to the Summery. I'm going sort of a different Plot line with the series.

*Serious Mode lol*

What if Renton went into the military and he flew though the rank, and he was the head operator in hunting the Gekko state…. (I can't find the names of all the city's or towns, so I will be making them up. If someone finds them please send the information to me so I can make this story better.)

* * *

Chapter 1: LT Coronal Renton Thurston.

"Commander on Deck" a solider yelled while a man around his early 20's walking into the bridge wearing a SOF Beret and a black uniform. "LT Coronal. Sir we are on a flight path too Warsaw" as the solider salutes.

"Good, we will find them soon enough, that bastard will pay for what he has done to me." The man spoke lowly while touching where his left eye used to be, showing a ring on his finger. "Mr. Thurston, You have to be more calm in what you do" a female voice stated behind him.

As Renton turns he sees a tall blond wearing her military uniform "Warrant Officer. Spears I thought I told you to stop calling me that" as she walks over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Renton, I am still getting used to the fact you proposed" she whispered to him with a smile. Renton smiles then looks towards the flight deck, making sure he keeps a look out for that damned green and white ship.

*Flash back*

Renton was standing guard outside a federation outpost, he was told that an unmarked vehicle will be coming through so he has to stop it check the paper work and let it go without question. "This is Outpost Lima Foxtrot wun wun nine-er, package vehicle hasn't arrived yet waiting for conformation over." He talks into the radio. "This is Package vehicle Echo; we are tree mikes away over." A Renton walk outside of his post to look for the vehicle, as it approaches Renton ready's to grab the papers, and identification from the driver. "Roger that package vehicle Echo, Welcome to the ass end of nowhere over" As the Vehicle drives up.

"Thanks Outpost Lima for the shitty welcome" the driver said out the window, while Renton walks over "What can you say; I see is a border outpost from one shithole to another I can't tell the difference" Renton jokes as he grabs the papers from the driver. "I know what you mean" the driver chuckles. "This has to be the most boring job any solider can get, I don't think there will be anything going on any ti…." Just before the driver could finish a gunshot was heard and he fell over in his seat, then another gunshot, and another. Renton turns around to see a young woman standing there with teal hair, violet eyes, and a black military uniform dress; she was holding a pistol along with a few others. Renton holds up his hands wondering what's going to happen. As he does that one of the masked solders walks over to him ad takes Renton's rifle and moves him to the wall "Leader, we have the package obtained what do we do with this Fed grunt" as he is stood up in front of the leader to his understanding, as the woman walks over. "Holland do we kill him, or let him live." WHAT! Holland, as Renton grits his teeth knowing who he is and what he has done. "So you're Holland Novak, the Ex-SOF leader and AWOL deserter" Renton hisses at the man, Holland removes his mask so he can look at Renton.

"What's your name kid, before I shot you a new breathing hole in your head" Holland threated. Renton just looked at Holland before speaking his name "My name is First sergeant Renton Thurston" Renton stated. Holland looked at Renton, before one of his other soldiers walks over and starts whispering something to him. "Leader, are you really gonna shoot Adroc's kid?" he whispered. "I'm not going to but if we can get the cargo moving we won't have to…." But before he could finish Renton rushed Holland with his combat knife, Holland tried to stop him without hurting him, knowing there previous past with the Thurston's *BANG* Renton falls to the ground bleeding from his head.

Everyone was standing around the kid astonished in what happened, Holland looks over to where the Young woman was "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Holland yelled, but she just looks at him and walks to the truck "He was a threat, so I killed him." She coldly replies while pulling the dead man out of the truck so she can get in. "You just don't shoot Adroc's son and then walk away" Holland stated while grabbing the woman's arm. "He was a treat, and you told us that we weren't taking prisoners…. So I shot him, I'm sure Adroc would understand. Holland lets go of her arm and walks to the Renton "Kid…. I'm sorry for this" as Holland shoots Renton's body three more times in the shoulder, the leg, and the arm, before he walks away and leaves with the truck.

*Flash Back Ends*

Renton scowls at the memory and pulls out an old pistol a flintlock pistol large caliber, only one shot. "That Bastard is going to die from my hands, before my wedding" Renton hissed under his breath.

"Sir…. We see something on the radar, it's a lone ship we believe it's the Gekko" a radioman states. Renton stands up so he can walk over to radioman and grabs the Radio "This is the Federation ship Walcott, you are suspected in being the Gekko state we are asking for you to land, or let us board if you don't comply we will shoot you down." A hand touches his shoulder, as Renton look's over he sees his fiancé looking at him with concern in her face.

"Renton don't lose your shit, I want you to have a calm head" Spears asked. Renton looks at her and grits his teeth

"If I see Holland I will shoot him, he and that woman shot me and left me without even killing me" as Renton gets more enraged "So the next time I see them I will lose my shit WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO!" as he yelled at her. Everyone on the Bridge stated to work faster. "Fuck it, prep a boarding ship we are going in" as he walks out of the room. Spears stands there wide eyed and scared knowing that he has never yelled at her or even hurt her, but at that moment she was hurt more than anyone could hurt her.

"Is that ship ready" Renton yelled as he entered the hanger. "Yes sir, and the boarding party you requested" showing men armed with riot gear. "Good I don't want this to be a fuck up" as him and his team board the ship. "Sir, what are the rules of engagement" a Soldier asked. Renton looks at him and grins "Shoot every breathing thing you see" he ordered. "Yes Sir"

*On the Gekko*

"Leader what should we do about the military, they are sending a boarding ship" Woz asks. Holland was lost in thought, he thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't certain "Leader?!" Holland looks over at Woz "Get everyone to the engine room and lock the blast door, I will deal with this" as he walks out of bridge to go "meet" his guests. "Jobs are the turrets set up in the hanger?"

"Yes Holland and they are set to non-lethal targeting" Jobs replied over the radio. "Good, now let's go meet our unwanted guests"

*Boarding ship*

"Sir, the Gekko is opening there hanger door and letting us in" a Private called. "Good, now weapons free" Renton yelled as they land in the hanger. They shuffle out the boarding ship scanning the room for hostiles, but there were none just some LFO's and a lone man….. It was Holland; Renton saw him and started running at the man that caused him so much pain. "HOLLAND!" Renton flew into a blind blood rage, but Holland was only smiling. "SIR, IT'S A TRAP!" before he could realize he was shot in the same leg Holland shot him with an anti-personnel laser, making Renton fall to the ground along with the rest of his crew. Staring at his leg he sees his pistol laying a bit away from him, as he crawls to it "Holland" he Hisses while crawling, but Holland beat him to it and picks it up. "First Sergeant Renton Thurston… I thought you died that day" Holland replied. "It's LT Coronal now, and I see you still let others do your dirty work." He growled.

"Holland, what do we do with them" a female voice asked over the radio. "Push the rest over board, but take the LT Coronal to the brig he maybe some use to us" Holland replied. "Understood, I will have you help me take his weapons and move him to the cell" just as Renton heard that Holland kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

I hope you like this story, please R&R


End file.
